Des hôtes
by Madness of curse
Summary: Mathieu est habitué à travailler seul. Mais vient un jour où ses inventions prennent vie. Youpi.


**Salut-salut, me revoici avec un nouvel OS que j'avais en tête depuis un bon bout de temps…**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Son émission, c'était sa vie. La source de son bien-être. Quelque chose qu'il adorait faire, qu'il prenait plaisir à écrire, tourner – bon, en ce qui concerne le fait de monter, un peu moins, mais bref-. Son émission, c'était grâce à elle qu'il vivait convenablement et qu'il avait pu arrêter de travailler au Mc'do, et c'était grâce à ses fans que tout cela était possible. Plus heureux que lui, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cela puisse exister. Devant la caméra, il s'éclatait comme un gosse. Au fur à mesure qu'il enfilait les costumes du Patron, du Geek, du Hippie, de la Fille, du Professeur, du Panda ou même du Fanatique, son enthousiasme gravissait des sommets – la blague...- toujours plus hauts les uns que les autres. Il n'était plus Mathieu Sommet le serveur du McDonald. Il s'était métamorphosé en Mathieu Sommet de la Toile, Mathieu Sommet de Salut les Geeks. Maintenant, il avait un million de fans. Maintenant, il gagnait sa vie en faisant des vidéos. Maintenant, il avait collé un nom et une apparence aux personnalités multiples qu'il avait imaginées. Maintenant, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais.

- Eh, gros, réveille-toiiiiii !

Mathieu se redressa en sursaut, cligna des yeux brusquement, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il tourna subitement la tête vers sa droite; il poussa un cri de surprise. À ses côtés, lui secouant le bras, dans son tee-shirt trop grand, sous son bob étrange et derrière ses lunettes Ray-Ban, il y avait le hippie. Le-Hippie. Le youtuber s'écarta hâtivement, fixant l'intrus, terrifié.

Pour sa part, le drogué fixait son créateur avec un certain air hébété. La bouche entrouverte, les sourcils haussés; le joint qu'il avait au coin des lèvres manqua de s'écraser au sol. Enfin, le toxicomane prit la parole:

- Woah gros, t'en as tellement trop priiiiiiiis...

L'intéressé haussa les deux sourcils à son tour, plongea ses yeux dans les lunettes de son invention. Avec un bien grand mal, il parvint à se détendre et expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons avant de répondre au Hippie:

- C'est possible, pour que j'arrive à te voir j'ai dû placer la barre assez haut...Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Chais pas, gros, lâcha le toxicomane et haussant vaguement les épaules, j'me suis réveillé ici, j'en ai p't'être un peu trop pris oi aussi...

- Mais t'es pas censé exister, bafouilla Mathieu.

- C'pas faux, gros, mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser les questions parce-que je pige rien, j'vois des moutons danser la salsa...

- Mouais, mouais, bon, reste dans ton trip, tant pis, marmonna le jeune homme en rejetant son drap à l'autre bout de son lit.

Il se releva, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, jeta un regard alentour et repéra un jean et un tee-shirt blanc aux motifs « mad » imprimés. Vêtements qu'il enfila en vitesse, adressant un regard inquiet à l'intrus assis en tailleur au pied de son lit.

- Et tu es le seul à être apparu comme ça ?

En haussant les épaules, une fois de plus, le toxicomane lâcha:

- Baaah j'crois qu'y'a tout l'monde qui est arrivé...j'sais plus gros, j'en ai vraiment trop pris..

- Oh putain, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama le schyzophrène en se précipitant à la sortie de sa chambre.

Il se figea sur place face à une apparition des plus étranges et glaçantes à la fois: le Patron. Le Patron en train de se servir un café, le plus simplement du monde. La bouche tordue en une moue déconcertante, une cigarette entre l'index et le majeur de la main droite. Son éternel costume noir, ses lunettes aux verres teintés, ses cheveux en bataille...Le Patron au meilleur de sa forme.

- Oh putain, soupira Mathieu.

- Hey gamin, lança l'homme en noir, tu tires une de ces têtes !

Et le criminel ricana.

- Oh putain, répéta le petit châtain, c'est pas vrai...

Sur ce, il délaissa l'obsédé et courut vers le salon. Salon où il découvrit, assis en tailleur sur le sofa, un gamin jouant à la x-box. Une manette entre ses mains crispées, son corps trop frêle se noyant dans un jean et un tee-shirt rouge à l'effigie de Captain America trop grands, une casquette grise vissée sur la tête. Le youtuber ne s'attarda pas plus dans le salon: il se précipita dans l'escalier où il croisa une fille qui le stoppa en lui demandant ce qu'il pensait de son nouveau vernis à ongles – il se permit d'ailleurs de la rembarrer en beauté-; lorsqu'il parvint au premier étage, une explosion retentit au rez-de-chaussée, suivie de quelques hurlements de jurons. Le Prof venant de rater une expérience, sans aucun doute.

Mathieu entra dans une pièce, pièce dans laquelle il découvrit, assis sur son fauteuil, devant un ordinateur portable, un jeune homme arborant son visage, tout comme les cinq énergumènes dont il avait décelé la présence en sa demeure. Un jeune homme dans un kigurumi de panda, dont le regard était collé à l'écran de l'ordinateur; une feuille vierge devant lui, un stylo entre les doigts. Il cherchait sans doute les paroles de sa prochaine chanson. D'ailleurs, le Panda se retourna et lança un sourire à l'auteur de ses jours.

- Salut mec, je sais pas comment tu t'es démerdé pour nous faire exister mais bravo. En attendant j'vais faire mon boulot, hein.

Puis il punaisa ses yeux à l'écran de l'ordinateur, nota quelques mots sur la feuille.  
D'un pas chancelant, Mathieu sortit de la pièce, porta une main à son front et se prit à murmurer: « Bordel, c'est un cauchemar, faut que j'me réveille... »

Une voix dynamique le coupa dans ses pensées.

- Je prierai pour le salut de vos âmes, pauvres pêcheurs !

« Il manquait plus que lui »

Un homme bure, avec une tunique blanche. Le Fanatique, pour compléter le tout. Dépité, le youtuber descendit les marches de l'escalier, lentement. Le Geek était toujours plongé dans une partie de jeux vidéo; le Patron avait fini de boire son café.

- Eh gamin, t'aurais pas des capotes à me passer ?

Pas de réponse. Mathieu était figé sur place. Comment gérer tout cela ?...enfin, tous ceux-là ?  
- Un problème, gamin ? T'es blanc comme un c*l...

- Laisse tomber, soupira l'adressé après un silence de quelques secondes.

Il fit les cent pas dans la cuisine, sous le regard insouciant de l'homme vêtu de noir.

« Comment je vais gérer ces six guignols ? » « Putain, mais comment j'me suis débrouillé pour les créer en vrai ? »

Il poussa un soupir, jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il y avait la Fille, le Geek, le Patron et le Hippie dans le salon. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Au pire, il commençait à gagner assez d'argent pour gérer toutes ces personnalités; il n'aurait pas besoin de changer ses habitudes. Les tournages iraient sans doute un peu plus vite, et il ne vivrait plus seul chez lui. Peu importe comment ils étaient apparus. Ces êtres-là n'étaient plus des intrus. Au fond, c'étaient des hôtes.

* * *

**Et voilà voilà…j'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça ne coûte rien.  
Sur ce, à la prochaine, j'espère !**


End file.
